demons and wizards play
by blondemon
Summary: summer before fifth year Harry and his younger sister get picked up by Snape is there any hope of them all getting along or will this be one crazy of a year. no slash.
1. the game

this is my first fanfiction story so please no over the top mean reviews. I do not own any of the characters or make any money off of this

THE GAME

Harry was walking down Privet Drive heading to the park just a little ways down. it was getting dark, but there was still light with the last fading rays of sunshine. He could hear a mother calling her children in for supper, but still he kept walking. When he got to the park he looks around. The park was really run down now that Dudley's gang has started coming there. It looked like Harry was looking for someone and still couldn't find them. He see's a girl off by the broken swings so he walks up to her. She had dark curly brown hair that comes up to the mild of her back clothes that hung from her small frame. she looked about eight when she was actually about thirteen.

"Alizabith you should get going home you know."

the girl looks up at him with one bright blue eye and the other a deep emerald, looking wide-eyed at him. "you should talk Harry you should get going home too, and I'm of being home."

"its only a few more days until the order comes picks us up from the Dursleys. And uncle Vernon is looking for you."

Alizabith started to pout, puffing out her bottom lip. "I don't want to go back home. its nicer in the park, well, kind of anyways, I'll just get in trouble for painting our room door black."

Harry started to giggle "yeah I could see where you wouldn't want to go home, but do really you want them sending Dudley out to find us."

"No not really guess you got a point there."

Alizabith finally got up off the ground and started walking ahead of them. While they were walking home the sky was now a smoky gray and Alizabith stopped to talk to all the animals and flowers she could see. It was a ritual she had started. She knew the flowers wouldn't talk back but she thought if you talked to the plants a little they might grow better.

They finally make it home, and the first thing they heard when they enter the house is aunt Petunias loud shrieking voice. "where are those brats? I told the boy to go get her, and come back, and not to dally."

"were right here aunt Petunia." they both said as one. The next thing they saw was a purple face uncle Vernon rounding the corner.

"Where the bloody hell were you two? We sent you out awhile ago. You should have been back quicker than that. Go to your room and you can stay there all night with out dinner! That should teach you to keep us waiting."

Alizabith and Harry started to walk up the stairs quickly with uncle Vernon following right behind them. after getting into their room they hear the dead bolt click shut signaling they are locked into the room.

"Harry do you still have some pastries left from Mrs. Weasley?"

Harry's birthday was just last week so they had a few pastries and candies as gifts from his friends, Harry goes to the loose floor board in the middle of the room and pulls it open to look in. "yeah we got a few here." he hands her a cauldron cake while taking one for himself.

"good thing your friends sends pastries and candy or we would basically starve to death here. what did you make them for dinner?" Alizabith asked.

"um I made them some roast beef, fresh green beans, and mashed potatoes, and I think its good too." Harry said

"want to play a game while we wait for them to fall asleep?" Alizabith asked.

"sure what do you want to play and don't say color on the wall because were running out of room on the wall." Harry answered while looking at the walls. the walls were full of color crayon marks.

"Okie dokie so we make all these ridiculous things that we would do to either Snape or Malfoy just for fun like to drive them nuts and write them down and see who has a better idea to drive them mad OK?" Alizabith stated. She went to the desk by the window and opened the drawer she pulled out tons of binder paper and a few pens and pencils. "Are you ready?" Alizabith asked

"yeah just give me a second." Harry responded.

Once the paper and pens were evenly distributed they started writing, nothing could be heard in the room except the sound of pen writing on paper and pages moving against pages. "Harry what do you got so far?" She asked after an hour of non-stopping writing.

"let me see, for Malfoy I put change all his clothes to pink and make it so he cant see it but everyone else can."

"ohhhhh that sounds like a really good idea I might try that." she stated. "Lizzy you aren't suppose to do anything to rash this year." Harry said while raising his eye brow.

"I know, but it sounded soooooooo cool that I gotsta try it out, and besides it's not like he can say that it was me the twins are the biggest pranksters at school."

"You got a point there, and gotsta is not a word you just made that up. What did you put?" he asked.

Alizabith goes to the rickety bookshelf in the corner of the room and pulls out a dictionary and started to write in it she flips it over so Harry can see it, and read it and then she says "it is so see it's in my dictionary so gotsta is a word if it's in the dictionary." she puts the book down in Harry's hands and walked over to her piece of parchment and read. "For Snape charm his hair invisible, and when you see him scream VOLDORMORT. Then run away while taking fearful glances behind you, all the way down the corridor until you are out of sight." she looked over at Harry and saw he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That would be very funny if that caught on. Oh and just because you wrote it in the dictionary does not make it a word."

"what ever harry stop trying to fix my speech it goes how I want it and anyone else can suck on your hairy toe."

"why my hairy toe why not your big toe?" he asked

"because dumb, dumb I don't want slobber all over my toes that would be gross." she answered.

"OK so did you put anything else or no?"

"yeah I got another one here it goes for Malfoy send him love letters from a secret admire and then on the last letter put it from Snape." they worked like this for several hours until they decided to go to bed.


	2. A start and end to a new day

I want to thank Susan M.M for the great tips and help on the last chapter and nice review on the last chapter. all characters besides one belong to jk rowling I own nothing but the plot of my story...

A START AND END TO A NEW DAY

The next day Harry, and Alizabith wake up to a loud banging on the door. The clock on the desk read that it was five in the morning. Which meant that they had to get up to make breakfast, and start the morning chores. After a minute or two, they both get up to see if their oh so loving family unlocked the door. When Harry got to the door knob he found that it was still locked. "bloody hell how are we suppose to start breakfast, if they didn't unlock the darn door?"

"I don't know Harry why don't you tell me. Why don't you start banging on the door, and see if they will come and let us out though." said while her hands are on her hips.

"Oh what a brilliant idea Lizzy lets wake everybody in the house." Harry said while giving her a pointed look.

"Well, the way I see it. Were going to get in trouble either way might as well get in trouble for something we did right?" She asked with a questioning look on her face and her head tilted slightly to the left.

"No. I rather get in trouble for not coming out to fix breakfast. Then to get into trouble for waking up everybody."

"Well. why don't you do it anyways cause I need the lavatory." Alizabith said while starting to bounce up and down, with her legs crossed at the knee.

BANG, BANG BANG

"Uncle Vernon. Can you unlock the door?" Harry asked, they both hear stomping up the stairs. Both Harry and Alizabith cringe with each stomp.

"What the bloody hell are you two still in here. You should be down there making my family breakfast, and don't you go hollering at this time of day, or no meals for a week." Uncle Vernon said. As he opened the door he gives them a stern look.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon for unlocking the door." Alizabith said as she ran to the loo, while Harry went down stairs to start breakfast. He started by getting out the pancake mix, mixing bowls, pots and pans. Alizabith comes down stairs after she is down with her freshening up, and pulls out the bacon and bread out.

After breakfast was made, and the Dursleys were fed. Harry and Alizabith grabbed a piece of toast, and start their morning chores. Which were do the morning dishes. Watering and weeding the garden. Mowing, and watering the lawn. Trimming the hedges. Dust and vacuum. "do you want to rinse and dry, or do you want me to?" Alizabith asked

"You can rinse and dry. Last time you didn't clean a dish right, and we had to keep rewashing a dish."

"OK!"

"Harry can you keep your bubbles on your side please? Or is that too much to ask?" Alizabith asked with her hands on her hips.

"It can. I need to get some of the bubble out of my side so I can see the dishes, and besides it's not killing you for me to put my bubbles on your side is it?"

"Of course it's killing me don't you see me dying over there in the corner?" she asked while pointing over to the corner by the fridge and cupboard.

"If your dying over there then, why are you still talking to me?" he asked while handing her a plate that he just finished washing.

"I'm a ghost you see. I'm haunting you for ice cream... Give me ice cream Harry." Alizabith said while raising her wet arms in front of her.

"If you're a ghost that means no ice cream for you. I get it all to myself, and I don't have to share with you because you can not eat." Harry said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Aww you had to bring logic into it meanie." she said while pouting.

"you know you shouldn't do that. It makes you look even younger."

"Whatever, we are done in here why don't we go start on the dusting and vacuuming Harry." Once the vacuuming and dusting was done they went outside to do their other morning chores.

"Hey Potter's. You missed a spot." Dudley says, while kicking over a potted plant that was on the front porch.

"Hay is for horses Dudley. It's not a start of a sentence." Alizabith drawled as she was giving a glare that even Snape would be proud of.

"And you would know what a horse eats, how?" Dudley asks.

"unlike you she actually reads." Harry says while coming over to make sure that his sister had backup.

"What did you say freak?" Dudley asks while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh you know unlike you." Alizabith couldn't finish her sentence because Harry put his hand over mouth.

"I would watch what you say to me, or you are not going to like what I might do to you." Dudley says while going back into the house. Harry and Alizabith both look at each other and shrug their shoulders and go about cleaning the porch of Dudley's mess. Once that was done they go clean off in the hose. then they both go start launch.

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful. They finished the rest of the chores, so they had time to kill. they went to the park that is just down the road. While walking down the street to the park they see a strip of black in the middle of the sidewalk, about an inch off the ground.

"Harry are you seeing what I am seeing, or is it just me." Alizabith asked. As soon as she said something the strip of black vanished from thin air like it wasn't even their to begin with.

"Yeah I saw it but where did it go?" he asked. While looking all around him like he could just spot it if he whipped his head fast enough. While Alizabith started to put her hands in front of her to fill the air for something. After a few minutes and a few stares they both stop looking and feeling around, and start walking back home while keeping an ear out for any danger. they had their wands up their sleeves. When they get about half way home they hear a crack in the distance, and they both whip their head around so fast that if anybody was watching they would wonder how they didn't get whiplash.

"what was that Harry? Do you think it was one of the order?"

"I don't know Lizzy."

"Well lets start going home again." They both start running to number four Private Drive. By the time they get home there both out of breath.

"Where the were you two? I need you two to wash my car I got people coming over, and I want it spotless." Uncle Vernon hollered at them from the living room window.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry and Alizabith said as one. They both got the items that they need for washing the car, and got to work.

"What do you think that strip of black was Harry? Do you think it could be Snape?" while she was wetting the front window.

"I don't know. It could have been anybody, and I don't think that Snape would come all this way to just come spy on us for a day." Harry said while starting to wash the windows.

"Then you think it could be a death eater? I think it was Snape, because we planned on charming him to speak backwards all day. Or that we were planning to send him a fake scratcher ticket that is a winner." Alizabith said while nodding her head. Harry just gives her a confused look and continued to wash the car. After they get half way through washing the car they hear what sounds like metal hitting the ground and a crack not long afterwards. They both pull out their wands out of their back pockets and looking around trying to find where the noise was coming from but couldn't find it. Soon they hear a low grumbling coming from behind a large bush at the corner of the property.

"Who's There?" Alizabith asks. While Harry's and her wand is trained on the bush. The grumbling stops but the bush starts to move making snapping, and crunching noises as if there was something was trying to get out of the bush. All of a sudden the bush stops moving all together, and out comes a small white rabbit.

"Awwwwww what a cute little bunny. I think I'll name you snowy. do you think they'll notice if we bring the bunny into the house." Alizabith asks while bending over to pet it behind its ears. All of a sudden Alizabith and the bunny disappears with a loud crack.

"Lizzy?" Harry asks looking around. He fills someone behind him, so he turns his head around and see's nothing behind him. He fills someone grab him about the waist and mouth and he starts to struggle but it doesn't help the person who has him was a lot bigger and stronger than him. But still he keeps fighting but it was no use they also disappear with a loud crack also.


	3. SNOWY, AND SNAPE?

SNOWY, AND SNAPE?

The next thing Harry saw was Alizabith sitting next to her white rabbit, Snowy. On a black leather couch. She was giving the rabbit a mean glare with her hands on her hips. Alizabith looks over and glares over his shoulder. So he looks back and sees Snape in all his glory. A scowl on his face, and his one eyebrow raised.

"Snape what are you doing manhandling my brother?" she says while getting up from her seated position. As she says that his scowl deepens and his eyes narrowing at her. He pushes Harry toward her. Then spins on his heel then leaves the room with his cloak billowing out behind him.\

"What a cheerful way to say hello." A voice behind them says. They both spun so fast around that they almost collided with each other.

"Your right Forge. That was pleasantly cheerful." one of the twins says. They think it might by George.

"Fred, George. how's your summer been so far?" Harry asks

"Yeah, and where are we? I never seen a house so dark and dingy before." Alizabith asks

"Well our lovely conspirators." George or maybe Fred says

"We are in fact in the ancient house of black. Our summer has been good." Fred or maybe George says

"WAIT! Sirius is here?" Harry asks

"Well of course." one of the twins says

"This is his house after all." the other twins finishes. Harry and Alizabith look at each other.

"Where is he?" Harry and Alizabith ask.

"Well now he is in an order meeting." one twin says

"For the order of the phoenix." the other finishes. Alizabith start looking around for something. after a minute her face falls, and she starts to pout.

"Where's Snowy? he was on the couch." she asks

"Who?" Fred and George ask. While both scratching their heads.

"The white rabbit that brought me here. I named him Snowy." she answers. With the pout still on her face.

"Oh that could have been an order member." definitely Fred says.

"We should go up stairs. The meeting will last a while." George says.

"OK." says Alizabith.

"Who's all here?" Harry asks. While following them up stairs. The stairs were very dusty with every step, a puff of dust surround their feet. The banisters were just as dusty. It looked like no one has been there for many years. The walls were black that was fading into a tinged gray.

"Mom, dad, ronnikens, Ginnie, the old order members." George said

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and you saw Snape." Fred finished.

"What does the order do exactly?" Alizabith asked. Harry nodded his head also wanting to know the answer too.

"Oh just a secret society." Fred started

"To fight you know who." George finished.

"Well here we are. your room Harry." George said

"I think Ron, and Hermione are in there." Fred finished. Harry opens the door. The next thing he sees is a big bushy hair in his face.

"oh Harry. how have you been? I didn't know you were here. Did you just get here?" Hermione said in a rush. Ron was just behind her it looked like he grew another foot. Harry and Alizabith really had to look up to him to look him in the face.

"I'm fine Mione. We just got here to be honest." Harry said while trying to squirm himself out of the squeezing embrace.

"Mione, you're crushing him let a man breath." Ron said. She finally let's go and goes to hug Alizabith. But Alizabith kept trying to side step her so she wouldn't be squashed to death as well.

"How was your summer guys. Did you see a white bunny come up here?" Alizabith asked. Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No. but our summer has been good. Have you stayed out of trouble Lizzy." Hermione asks

"Yes. At least I try to stay out of trouble it just finds me." Alizabith answers. Harry snorted at her answer but didn't say anything to deny it. Just then they hear a thumping on the stairs and it was coming quickly up them. The thumping didn't stop at the stairs it kept going until it met the door. The door opened out popped in Mrs. Weasleys head.

"Oh hello dears the meeting is over and it is time for dinner so come down and get some grub." Mrs. Weasley said in her motherly tone of voice. They all followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs. When they all got down stairs. Harry and Alizabith saw a lot of people leave in all sorts of colorful robes reds, greens, blues, purples, any and every color you could think of. All of the people in the colorful robes were whispering among them selves. At the head of the group a person with a long white beard caught Harry's eye. It was Dumbledore. Harry tried to call out to him but he must not have heard him over the noise of the people going out.

"That's strange. usually Snape leaves after a meeting." Ron stated. Snape was standing by the doors to the dinning room with his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face. He looked over at them. if all possible his scowl got even deeper, And his eyes narrowed at them. Harry and Alizabith mentally shivered his glare was cold as ice. They moved deeper into the room, and Snape's eyes followed their small group.

"Oh are you staying for dinner Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked. He stopped staring at them which Harry and Alizabith was grateful for. His face still had a deep scowl on it but the glare was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes Molly I will be dinning here this evening." Snape drawled in his tight voice.

"Why are you eating here? I heard you never eat here." Alizabith asked. He looks over at her. If looks could kill she would be dead ten times over by now.

"It is none of your concern why I am dinning here." Snape tells her it sounded as if he had a barely tight grasp on his temper and in any moment he was about to explode. They move past him into the dinning room they spotted a girl with purple hair. To her left was Remus. The seats next to the door is Fred and George talking to some squat unshaven man talking quietly among them selves. Over in the middle of the table sat Mad-eye drinking something from a flask. Harry and Alizabith strongly hoped it wasn't polyjuice potion. At the head of the table was Sirius talking to Mr. Weasley. Harry walked up to Sirius while Alizabith walked behind him.

"Sirius. How are you doing." Harry asks. While Alizabith gave him a backwards hug.

"OH. Harry, Alizabith I am doing grand. How are two doing. keeping out of trouble I hope." Sirius asks.

"Of course!" they both answered. They both go back to their friends and sat down Alizabith on Hermione's left and Harry to her right and Ron on Harry's right. Alizabith was closest to the twins so she could catch every other word. She really didn't understand it so she quit trying after a while. Harry was most closest to Remus which was just across the table from him. Remus and the girl with purple hair were whispering to each other. Every so often he would look over at Harry and quickly look away quickly and start whispering again to the girl he sat next to.

"Whose the girl with the purple hair." Harry asked no one in particular.

"Oh that's Tonks she's a auror and an order member." Hermione told him. He looks back at her and her hair has now turn a hot pink color that matched her cheeks.

"wasn't her hair a purple color.", Alizabith asked with her head tilted slightly to the left.

"Yes, she a metamorphmagus." Ron said.

"And that means?" Harry asked still just as confused as before.

"It means she can change her appearance at will." Hermione answered. Soon everybody was sitting at the table and the food was served. The conversation's started. Ginnie and Hermione was getting Tonks to change her nose into different animal snouts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was talking about how his work has gone and what the ministry was doing. Remus moved up near Sirius and sat on his right talking about something or other. The twins and the squat man were talking about plans of their business. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth so fast that pieces of it came falling out of the side of his mouth.. Snape was the only one not talking he was staring at his food so hard that Alizabith thought he might be waiting for it to do a trick like jumping off his plate and running down the hall chanting you can't catch me, you can't catch me. Too soon the dinner was finished and along with it the pleasant talking all around the large dinning room.

"Why were we manhandled here? Not complaining about being here, but I thought we had to stay at the Dursleys." Alizabith asked. All eyes turned to her and Harry they felt a shiver ran up their spine.

"You are brought here because of you know who had plans of kidnapping you there. The order thought it would be best that you were brought here instead." Sirius explained.

"But I thought the bloodwards were suppose to stop that?" Harry asked Alizabith just nodded her head in agreement.

"They are if you stayed on the property, but you two like to wander off the property more often than not." Snape said in a deathly cold voice. He was now back to glaring at them.

"OK Mr. grumpy pants who put pooed in your cereal bowl?" Alizabith asks him with a glare of her own. There was a few chuckles at this. Snape's glare and scowl deepens. "And besides you made us leave without are stuff. That means our clothes, books, paper, quills, and other important stuff."

"We needed to get you out quickly not grab everything and anything." Snape shots off.

"It was two trunks. How is that everything and anything?" Harry throws back. Snape gets up from his chair. his chair falling back behind him. He slams his palms on to the table making a few people around the table jump.

"Why are you still here? you ate didn't you?" Alizabith says while Harry and her got up from their chair.

"It is non of your concern why I am here Mr. and Ms. Potter if I were you I would watch your tongue if I were you." Snape was getting more furious as time went on. It looked like is was going to be a battle of wills any second now.

"I can't watch my tongue. I can not see it, plus it would be very boring watching a tongue it doesn't do any cool tricks." Alizabith says with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed at her chest.

"HARRY AND ALIZABITH POTTER SIT DOWN." shouts Mrs. Weasley

"Yes ma'am" they both said together. Harry and Alizabith slowly get back in there chairs glaring at the table. Snape also lowers himself back in his chair while giving them a death glare.

"Both of you apologize for being so rude to your professor." Mrs. Weasley scolds.

"Sorry Professor." they both said in a so not sorry tone. Mrs. Weasley just glares at them so they put their head back down to glare at the table some more. Soon everybody was sent to bed harry roomed with Ron, and Alizabith roomed with Hermione and Ginnie.


	4. where?

WHERE?

The next day Harry and Alizabith wake to the a wonderful smell, Bacon and sausage. They follow their noses down the stairs and into the kitchen where they were met with the sight of Snape fixing breakfast. He was wearing a determined expression on his face while he was cutting up a tomato to put in the omelet. that was sitting in a pan to the left of his hand.

"Morning Snape. Did you stay here last night?" Alizabith asks. Snape looks over at them and scowl's.

"Not a morning person?" Harry asks.

"No." Snape answers.

"NO, that you're not a morning person? or NO, you didn't sleep here last night? I'm confusuled" Alizabith asks. While Snape precisely placed the slices of tomato into the omelet.

"Lizzy do you have to make up words." Harry asks her, While Snape went to the fridge to get some shredded cheese.

"Yep. So Snape. which one is it, I am still confusuled." Alizabith asks.

Snape lets out a big sigh. Then says "No to both questions Ms. Potter." he goes back to making his omelet he was now putting the cheese in and on it. Harry starts to looking around the kitchen it had a dark medium-sized table in the middle of the room. The stove was a midnight black and looked very worn probably of repeated use without cleaning. The fridge was right across from the stove it was a gray dingy color. He noticed there was no windows in the room. The kitchen was lit by a few candles though, and they were all around the room.

"Is there a reason you are in here?" Snape asks. While he scoops up his omelet and puts it on a plate.

"Maybe. Is there a reason you are cooking here if you didn't stay here?" Alizabith questions back. Snape just raised his eyebrow at her.

"I wish I could do that." Alizabith pouts.

"Wish you could do What Ms. Potter." Snape asks while he goes sits down at the table

"You know raise only one eyebrow. Can I color on your face?" Alizabith asks. Snape scowls at her

"No you may not."

"Then may I?" Harry Asks.

"NO!" Snape says coldly. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. But I don't know if I should ask if your going to be a grumpy pants again." Alizabith states

"What is it that you needed?" He asks again

"Well do you know how to make pop-in eggs?" Alizabith asks while Harry shakes his head vigorously.

"Make What?" Snape asks with a confused look on his face.

"You know. Eggs that you cook. That still has the yolk. Then you stab them with your fork, then it goes all over your plate" Alizabith states

"You mean fried eggs?" Snape asks. Harry and Alizabith shake their head vigorously.

"If I make them will you go somewhere else?" he asks

"I can not make any promises." Harry tells him. Snape scowls but he gets up off his chair, and starts pulling out the eggs and pans.

"Thanks Snapers." Alizabith says.

"What did you call me." Snape asks, while cracking an egg.

"ummm, Snapers." she says again. While looking sheepish. Snape just rolled his eyes and continued cooking the eggs. Harry, and Alizabith walk closer and stood by his right elbow looking into the pan.

Snape looks over and pushes Alizabith's head back away from the pan. Soon their fried eggs were made and they were eating at the table having a relatively quite meal.

"Snape have you heard the gummy bear song?" Alizabith asks.

"NO I have not heard it." Snape answers.

"Do you want to hear it?" Harry asks.

"No." Snape answers again.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G." Harry starts.

"Gummy bears are chasing me." Alizabith chimes in.

"I said no I do not want to hear it." Snape says. But they were not listening and continued singing.

"One is blue." Harry starts singing again.

"One is green" Alizabith chimes in again. Snape sighs, then puts his head in his hands and shakes his head.

"one is chewing on my shoe. Now im running for my life. because a red one has a knife." they finish together.

Snape looks up and asks "are you two quiet finished."

"Yes I think so." Alizabith and Harry answer.

"Are you staying here tonight. Or not?" Harry asks

"Do you live in a house or a cave like batman." Alizabith asks

"Batman did not live in a cave Lizzy he lived in a mansion. His hideout was in a cave." Harry tells her.

"No im not staying here tonight and neither are you two." Snape says.

Harry gives a confused look and tilts his head to the side. Then asks "Why wont we be staying tonight?"

"Why wont you answer my question?" Alizabith asks.

"Because Dumbledore has said you were to stay with me?" Snape ignores her question altogether.

"WHERE? Why cant we stay here?" Alizabith and Harry ask simultaneously. They drop what they were holding in Harry case it was his cup of pumpkin juice which spilled all over the table and started dripping to the floor. In Alizabith's case it was just her fork.

"Dumbledore wants you two to learn occlumency." Snape answers. with a curled lip. While he went to the nearby cupboard that Harry hadn't notice before. He brings back a few towels to clean up the mess of juice. They get the mess cleaned and with a flick of Snape's wand the towels vanish to who knows where.

"Which is?" Harry asks.

"A magical defense of the mind against external penetration." Snape answers.

"Sounds boring. Back to my earlier question do you live in a cave or a house?" Alizabith questioned. While twirling her fork around.

"I live in a house now quit asking." Snape answers while getting up out of his chair and placing his plate and utensils in the sink to wash them.

"Aww. You suck big hairy butt cheeks. I wanted you to live in a cave." Alizabith pouts. Soon Harry and Alizabith were done eating. So they decided to go up stairs to tell their friends the terrible news.

"Why are you not staying here?" Ron asks for the fifth time now. It was starting get on Harry's and Alizabith's nerves.

Harry made a face and says."Because Dumbledore wants Alizabith and I to learn occlumency."

"I heard you the first time but why Snape, and not Dumbledore?" Ron asks.

"i didn't ask." Harry admits.

"what is the occlu- thingy for?" Ginnie asks.

"Ummmm a defense that fights a mind intrusion. At least that's what I think Snape said" Alizabith answers.

"that's not exactly how Snape said it Lizzy." Harry tells her. Alizabith just sticks her tongue out at him.

"Do write and tell us." George starts

"If Snape sleeps in a coffin." Fred finishes.

"Um OK." Harry answers.

"MR. AND MS. POTTER ITS TIME TO GO." Snape yells from down stairs.

"HOLD YOUR PANTIES ON!" they all yell back. To soon the goodbyes were finished and they were on their way to Snape's house. They were going by car because apparently the ministry was watching the floo. They make it to Snape's house in about an hour without any incidents. His house was very run down looking paint chipping of the walls. The yard looked like it hadn't been cut or watered in years.

"I think im liking the batman cave more and more." Harry states.

"Ditto." Alizabith says. The three of them get out of the car and go inside the house after Snape unlocks the door. The inside was no better dust about an inch thick on all the books and furniture they can see.

"You two will be sleeping upstairs the second door to your left will be the room." Snape says. He walks away and leaves them to their own devises.

"Harry want to have some fun?" Alizabith asks.

"sure but what will we do?" Harry asks back

"mess with him of course." she says while walking over to the nearest book shelf while pulling out her wand. With a twirl and swish of her wand the books and bookshelf turn a bright pink color.

"Lizzy were not supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts." Harry tells her

"Well if you read Hogwarts a history you would know that they can not tell who does the magic if your with an adult wizard." Alizabith states. She goes to the other wall with her wand out and turns the wall a bright canary yellow. "stop worrying and start helping you dope." she tells him. So harry goes to the next wall and turns it a highlighter orange color. Soon the room was in different colors the floor a deep purple. The ceiling a medium blue. The doors in the room a bright green.

"what about the furniture." harry asks.

"well I was thinking of making it so if you put a body part on them you would turn into that furniture's color. Or covering it with sparkles but since I picked to do the walls in different colors you get to do the furniture." Alizabith answers.

"why don't we make it if you sit on a certain furniture it turns there hair into different colors? Just to go with the theme of this room." Harry states

"sure!" Alizabith answers. So they spend a few hours making each furniture change hair different colors with just a touch. They made sure it would last the rest of the day. Once Harry and Alizabith were finished they go up stairs to look at the room Snape had given them. It was a nice size room with two beds on opposite walls the beds were covered with a bedspread that was in slitherin colors. At the end of each bed were there trunks hedwigs cage on top of Harry's trunk.

"Well im bored lets go do something else." Alizabith states. So they walk out of the room and look around the small hallway.

"Do you know the charm to make things talk to you when you walk by?" Alizabith asks

"I think so." harry walks over to the small end table that has a vase on it and pulls out his wand and gives it a little flick. The vase come's a live and started to tap dance across the table top. "apparently not." harry states

"that's good enough." Alizabith walks over to a small book shelf at the end of the hall and gives her wand a good flick and the books started to fly off their shelf to started singing and dancing the hokey pokey. "we need to go do this to the rest of the house." Alizabith says. So an hour or so later they were done charming random things around the house.

"POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU!" Snape yells. While turning the corner into the kitchen. Harry and Alizabith hurriedly put their wands away. When he got into the kitchen both Harry and Alizabith start to howl with laughter for Snape robes turned a maroon red, his boots were a bright blue, while the laces a canary yellow. His skin was a dark purple color, and his hair was pink with green pokadots all over.

"Which Potter Snape." Harry asks when he catches his breath

"What the hell did you do to my house." Snape asks them

"Nothing that Dumbledore didn't tell us to do." Alizabith answers

"Dumbledore told you to do this?" Snape asks sceptically

"of course why else would we charm the things different colors." Harry goes along.

"then what about my furniture moving on their own accord." he asks

"well that is a charms project that I had for homework charm things to sing dance move talk." Alizabith answers. Snape goes to the table and was about to pull out a chair when all six chairs moved out of there places and started to twirl around the table. After a minute or two the chairs hurriedly moved in to place while the table got smaller only five chairs could fit at the table so the other chair went to the wall.

"who charmed my table and chairs to play musical chairs." Snape asks.

"Billy Joe did it, bad Billy Joe." Harry tells the air to his left while shaking his finger at it.

"There's no one there?" Snape tells him

"There is to! Billy Joe is invisible he had a wand accident." Alizabith argues. She walks over to where harry said he was and slings an arm around invisible Billy Joe. "oops sorry Billy Joe didn't mean to knock you over." she says while she puts her down and lifts invisible Billy Joe to his feet. They both leave while taking each of invisible Billy" hands and leading him up the stairs to their room.


	5. meeting with dumbledore

MEETING WITH DUMBLEDORE

It was now around dinner time and Alizabith and Harry kept out of Snape's way so they wouldn't get in more trouble then they were already going to get into. They kept themselves busy by teaching headwig new tricks.

"Harry do you think Snape is still mad about all the charming we did around his house. Or do you think he's lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike." Alizabith asks. Harry just shrugs his shoulders and told headwig to do another swoop around the room.

"He's more then likely still mad and holding a grudge against us." harry clears his throat and starts a bad impression of professor Snape. "Your just like your farther Potter. Always sneaking around. Just as arrogant strutting around thinking you own everything. If it weren't for me you would bring half the castle down." Harry finishes while bowing with his right arm to the side and the other around his waist. Alizabith applauds him loudly.

"Well enough of that why don't we go see what Snape's up to." Alizabith says while getting up off the floor. They exit the room and look at the tap dancing vase on the small table across their room. "I didn't think it would still be dancing."

"I guess Snape just hasn't seen it yet. Lets move on though." Harry states while walking down the stairs and trying to miss all the creaking steps. As soon as they make it to the ground floor they hear slightly raised voices coming from the door to the left of them.

"Wonder what got's Snape's panties in a twist." Alizabith says. they slowly walk over to the door and try to listen through the crack in the bottom of the door.

Snape was sitting in his favorite chair in his study after watching both Potter's go up the stairs he could tell it was going to be a long day and he still had a meeting with Dumbledore in an hour. he calls his elf tiny and ask him to bring him extra strong coffee to help with the migraine. Once he gets his coffee he gets up out of his chair and looks out the window their were a few children out across the street playing. Next door to the children Their was an older man watering his lawn. He did not know how long he was staring out the window for the next thing he heard was his floo activating and out came Albus from the old fire place.

"Severus is that a new look or you had a potions accident and this is the result?" Albus asks while his eyes were twinkling like mad. for Snape was still very colorful.

"This." he gestures to himself. "is the result of the Potter's." Snape growls at him. "why can you not teach the brats occlumency." Snape asks him.

"Well my dear boy I do not have the time to do it myself, With the order and ministry. You should try calling them by their first name they might open up more to you." Albus answers

"And I deal with the dark lords and order meetings. on top of all that, brewing the hospital wings potions for the year to come." Snape growls at him, ignoring the second half of the headmasters sentence altogether. Albus walks to the high backed chair behind Snape's desk and sits down like he owns it.

"its only for a few months that your going to be around them constantly. try to cheer up my boy"

"Cheer up! how can I cheer up when they keep running around charming anything and everything they see! They are just like their father always up to something arrogant and rude beyond measure" Snape sneers

"They both have their bad and good qualities but their more like you when you were a boy." Albus states

"They are nothing like me!" Snape snarls.

"We will just have to agree to disagree I suppose. Now down to business I want you teach Harry and Alizabith more then just occlumency Severus." Albus tells him. Snape looks over to the door and saw shadows under the door and knew the Potters were eaves dropping.

"What did you have in mind." Snape asks. While causally waving his wand at the door. Once he put a silencing spell on the door he puts his wand away, And looks back at Albus.

"I need them to learn Defense and other subjects as well." Albus answers.

"And why pray tell why I have to teach them other subjects as well" Snape sneers at him

"to help with the war who better to learn from then the one who's an exdeatheater." Albus tells him.

Albus gets out of his chair and walks back to the fireplace. "well. I must be off don't want to be late for the ministry. Good day Severus and try not to lose your temper." Albus told him, while throwing floo powder in to the fire place and shouting the ministry. Once Albus was gone Snape turns to the door and waves his wand at it. The door flew open and Alizabith and Harry slowly get up from their knelling position on the floor trying and failing to look innocent.

"What did Dumbledore want Snapie." Alizabith asks.

"Professor Dumbledore. And its none of your concern what he wanted." Snape answers. he starts walking down the hall to the kitchen. The table already had food on it. It had roast beef, potatoes, and dinner rolls. There were three places set at the table. One at the head and two on ether side of the table

"um. Sir do you have another room we can eat at or did you fix the table and chairs already." Harry asks thinking about the musical chairs from that evening.

"oh can we eat outside?" Alizabith asks with a wistful look on her face. She was also thinking about the musical chairs

"No we will eat in here like civilized people. And yes I fixed the table earlier Potter." Snape says while giving them a glare. Alizabith starts to pout that he fixed the chairs.

"don't look at us that way. We didn't do it it was Bill Joe. I swear people these days." Harry says shaking his head. Alizabith starts to giggle until Snape gives her a glare that if glares could kill she would be dead ten times over by now.

"Just sit at the table potter I do not have all day." Snape snaps. He goes over to the head of the table and sits down Alizabith and Harry slowly goes over to the table and sits down timidly. Once the food was eaten and the dishes taken away Snape looks over to the Potters and scowls "follow me we have much to learn today." they get up from the table and follow Snape back into his study.

"What are we going to be doing Sir." Harry asks. Snape ignores him completely and goes to his desk and beckons them over to the chairs in front. The chairs were winged back and look very uncomfortable.

"Snapers why do we gotsta learn occlumency. Oh is it because if we don't moldy shorts will give up and you will take his place, but with a different cause. like students who are dunderheads and inept at potions that they should be used as potions ingredients." she says all in one breath. She clears her throat and says in her best Snape voice which is not even close to Snape's for it was still to high. "All dunderheads this way so I can cut you up and use you as potion ingredients." she switches back to her normal tone of voice and says "and I will be like." she gets out of her chair and puts her hands on her hips "Stop their Snape they are just children. for shame." she starts shaking her head.

"Do you just talk to hear your own voice Ms. Potter." Snape sneers at her.

"No. not really why?" she asks while sitting back into her chair. She looks over at Harry and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Now if your quite finish we have business to attend to." Snape gets out of his chair and walks over to the book shelf on the right wall.

"You sure have a lot of books around here are you a collector of books. or are they porno magazines disguised as books?" Alizabith asks as she leans forward in her chair to look and see what Snape has on his desk. There wasn't much on his desk but spare parchment an ink well, and a quill. She grabs the quill. and pulls the parchment and ink well closer to her. Harry leans forward also, to look at what she was doing. Alizabith slowly takes the topper off the ink well and dips the quill into it. Once that was done she looks over at Snape to see him still looking for some book, she looks back at the parchment and started to make lines to play tic-tact-toe she puts an X in the top corner square and gave the parchment and quill to harry. Harry looks over at Snape making sure he still was not looking and put's a O in the middle box. Under the tic-tact-toe, Harry drawls a smiley face and hands it back to Alizabith. Alizabith takes the quill and parchment, she dips the quill in the ink and puts an X in the top middle square. She puts under Harry's happy face, a face with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. She noticed that Snape was turning around so she hurriedly put everything back to where she found it even the spare parchment that had their game.

"Now I want you to to read the first few chapters." Snape says. He hands them the books and points to the big red book and Alizabith hands "that one is to help you learn to clear your mind and that one." he points to dark green book in Harry's hands. "Will explain what occlumency is."

"oh great more reading. When will my reading adventure ever be over." Alizabith says dramatically. She glares at the offending book in her hands and gets up out of her chair. "well Snapers if that is all I have some unfinished business to attend to." she nods her head at Snape and Harry. then walks out the door.

"Sometimes I wonder about her." Harry states and gets up out of his chair and chases after her. "Lizzy wait up." he calls after her. Alizabith slows down and looks at him with an expectant expression.

"Well? Do you want to go outside." Alizabith asks. Harry nods his head and they both put their books down on the small table across their room and go to the front door an open it and walk out. They see three boys across the street playing with a baseball bat and a tennis ball. They walk over to the fence to watch them play. The boy with the bat had sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was tall and lanky he was wearing a tan visor a green t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy behind him had the same color hair and a lighter shade of blue eyes he was probably just as tall but with a bit more build. he was wearing a red t-shirt and black baggie pants. The boy that was throwing the tennis ball had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes he was shorter than the other two but not by much maybe an inch or two. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his wide shoulders, and tan shorts that just barely passed his knees.

"do you guys wanna play?" the one with tennis ball asks.

"Joesph if they didn't want to play they would have never come over. I'm Cameron, and that one over there with the bat is Steve my brother. the one holding the ball is Joseph he's my cousin." Cameron tells them.

"Hello im Harry and this is Alizabith my sister." he tells him while gesturing to Alizabith and himself. "What are you playing by the way?" he asks them.

"Were just hitting the ball around so do you guys want to join." Joseph asks while coming over to Harry and Alizabith.

"Sure." Alizabith says for the both of them. They get into there yard. After they were explained the rules they were put to fetching the balls for Joseph while Steve bats. After about ten balls and harry not missing a single ball they started to switch positions.

"Dude do you play baseball or something." Steve asks harry

"Whats baseball and whats a dude." Alizabith asks back

"Its an American sport with a bat and ball its kind of like cricket but not. were just visiting our grandfather. Were from America. Oh and dude is a slang term for somebody." Steve Answers. harry noticed he was a chatter box. "are you guys from around here?" he asks

"Yes and No. this country yes this town no. how long are you staying here in Britain for?" harry asks

"Until the end of the month." Cameron answers while winking at Alizabith.

"can we play now or are we going to wait for me to die of old age." Joseph asks. They all went and played until their grandfather called them in because it was getting really late.

"bye." Joesph and Steve call over their shoulders.

"Yeah hope to see you tomorrow." Cameron calls after them. Alizabith and harry slowly go back to Snape's hoping they do not get into trouble for going out instead of not reading the books like they were suppose to. When they walk into the house it was really quite so quite that you could hear a pin droop on the other side of the room. they hoped they could make it up to their room without Snape seeing them. While walking up the stairs the random objects that they charmed earlier were still dancing singing or what ever they charmed them to do they saw this as a good sign that Snape hadn't gone up here yet to check on them. They hurriedly go up the stairs to their room and picked up the books that they put onto the small table that was in the hall way. Once they got to their room they sat on Harry's bed and opened the books that they had in their hands. Not even ten minutes go by when Snape comes into their room sneering down at them.

"how far have you gotten on those books." Snape demands.

Harry and Alizabith look at each other with wide eyes."Oh Snape. The great and powerful Snape. Please spare us." Alizabith states while making her eyes go super wide at him.

"We are only children that can only do so much." Harry goes along. Snape starts glaring at them but they just got off the bed. Got on to their knees, and clasped their hands together with a pleading look on their faces.

"You may punish us dunderheads for we can do nothing but plead for mercy oh great Snape." Alizabith crawls over and grabs Snape's leg while looking at him.

"Are you quite finished. Unhand me Ms. Potter." Snape says in a voice like ice. They both shiver involuntary.

"Yes sir. And no sir we did not finish what we were suppose to read we went out to play with the boys across the street." Alizabith says while her and Harry got off the floor.

"so you deliberately disobeyed me by not reading what I asked you to." Snape sneers at them.

"No you told us to read it. You did not tell us it had to be done by a certain time. so technically speaking we did not deliberately disobey you." Harry points out. Snape just raises his eyebrow at him.

"If were going to be technical. I asked how far have you and your sister gotten on the books not have you finished the assignment I gave you." Snape glares at Harry.

"Oh well just the first word of this entirely boring book." Alizabith states while trying to cover up a yawn. Harry glares at his sister but she just shrugs and gives him an innocent look.

"go to bed and do not come out of this room until morning I will not have you sneaking around here going through my things." Snape snaps at them.

"Why would we go through your things its more fun doing practical homework on your things then going through them?" Alizabith asks while going over to her bed and sliding into the covers. Harry just shakes his head and lays down.

"I do not know why you two meddle in things that should not be meddled in." Snape answers her.

"we don't meddle. That is Dumbledore's area of expertise. We just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time more often then not." Harry tells him covering up his own yawn. "besides we don't always meddle if we did we would have the answer if you slept in a coffin or not. Or why your such a grumpy pants in the morning, and how to change that." Harry says while closing his eyes.

"or about the dirty magazines in disguise in your study. But we don't so we are not meddlers." Alizabith says. While closing her eyes.

"good night sir." they both say together.

"good night." Snape says while walking out of the room and closing the door behind him


End file.
